


Dive with Me

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A senior year student Daniel, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daniel is a student who surf, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, He is both, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marine Biologist Seongwoo, One Shot, Seongwoo is a scuba diver, Seongwoo studies the marine lifes, Seongwoo tamed a Great White Shark, Surfer Daniel, There is nothing saying that Daniel can surf even though I said he’s a surfer, Zoologist Seongwoo, which is not even possible but I make it possible haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: A professional scuba diver or Zoologist were hired for their college trip. Not to mention a handsome diver too. A student fell in love with the handsome diver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This happens again as I suddenly feel like writing one about Seongwoo being a diver xD  
> Swimming with the fishes and so on.  
> Oh what the hell is wrong with me hahahaha  
> It's a one-shot. I promised you that.
> 
> I'm no expert in this field though. I mean about scuba diving and all.  
> Please bear with me if I did any mistakes.
> 
> I just hoped you guys would enjoy this.

I'll start the update once I'm able to.

For now, it's....

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good in talking or writing about the sea but just bear with me.  
> It's just an idea so I just had to deliver it because it's been bugging me.

The ocean is a vast open space. Here lies lots of marine life down under. Lurking every nooks and cranny of all sorts of stones or hidden caves. And even the home of many dangerous and some strange creatures. Especially the one that lives much more deeper down under, where the Earth core lies. Where the pressure of the ocean is stronger than the one above. No human would ever survive at the deepest part of the ocean. And no normal marine life lives there too. Not that there is no fish there, just that, none of them looks normal.

There people calls it The Abyss or scientifically calls Abyssopelagic Zone. Where the Anglerfish, Dumbo Octopus, Frilled Shark and more weird and scary looking creatures lives. Only they could survive the high pressure of the ocean's depth.

Up above, Seongwoo stares out on the open sea. It's calm and breezy. He sat on the boat, looking out on the ocean like a predator. Scanning about the area before he stand up to zipped up his scuba suit.

Seongwoo went out today to get some sample from the Coral Reef. Just going through all sorts of unique corals and it's life form. The creatures that lives there.

"You're good to go Seongwoo." 

The latter turns around after he's done checking his equipment and zipping up his suit. One other thing why he was there is because, he was hired by some college people to teach students how to scuba dives. And also teach them about all sorts of creatures under in the ocean. 

Of course they'll be going through the coral reef anyway. No way he'll take them out on the deeper part of the sea though. Not if they are still amateur in scuba diving.

Seongwoo had gone beyond that. He'd discover hidden caves, explores some of the deepest part of the ocean where he could reach. Encounter some of the most dangerous fishes lurking down under and survive, might he add. And so much more.

He'd swam with the dolphins before and they extremely loves him. Met some of the whales in which he would have never have thought was possible. So much more. Even passing by a Great White Shark. Like, he did sheds few years of his life though after that encounter. He even had helped some fishes that was caught in a net, or have a hook attached to their body, or having some roped tangled around it's fin.

It's really something though. He loves the ocean, so much. He loves the creatures living there too. Except the monsters though.

*

Seongwoo gave Sungwoon a thumbs up. A colleague of his who is also a Marine Biologist just like him. But today he came only to help Seongwoo with the teaching.

The raven haired isn't going to be alone though. He have his team with him and some of the locals that knows the place better than they do. To guide them and tell them on what are the do's and don'ts.

Seongwoo moves to the edge of the boat and stand to looked at three more boats that holds in the students that had come from Seoul. Three teachers together with all of them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. My name is Ong Seongwoo, your teacher for today and a Marine Biologist that will helped you with your studies of the ocean." he starts introducing himself to the younger adults and keep on going, talking about what are the rules that they should follow.

He even explain about the equipment. Showing off one by one and what was it called. Safety and pre cautions are a must. It's important to know what they should do if they encountered a dangerous species while they scuba dived.

While he was doing so. One particular boy had been staring intently at him. Giving his full attentions while Seongwoo kept on talking about scuba diving, snorkeling and so on.

That person is Kang Daniel. One of the senior student there.

*

Daniel is graduating soon and this trip is what he need to get the extra marks for his works. Being a senior is hellish, but he love it because he's graduating soon. Meaning, he'll be out of college in no time. Daniel is excited.

He had dream of becoming a surfer or perhaps a life guard. He loves to swim and surf when he have the time. Usually, he'd surf during summer vacation. Going back to his hometown, Busan. He'd go surfing for the rest of summer with his friends. And if he visited some other countries during the summer, he'd be down with surfing as well. 

Daniel simply loves having his body sways around the surfing board and crashed into the ocean when the waves hits him. He loves the feeling though. Honestly, he enjoy surfing more than dancing. Or gaming.

Surfing had been one of his hobby. A stress reliever, coming first before dancing.

He took Biology that specialized in Marine and Wild Life. He's not sure why he took it but since one of the subject will take him to the sea, he'd go down with it though. Honestly, people who took Biology would want to be a scientist, or some nerd in a white lab coat or a doctor or whatever else they would be after graduating. But for Daniel, he wanted nothing to do with all those.

He was glad that they offers Marine & Wild Life in the course of Biology. Without a second thought to it, he took the subject. He didn't regret choosing it though. It was the best subject in the world. Learning about animals, the ocean and so much more was his thing.

Animals are his weakness. Having three cats at home makes him a softie but not really. He loves animals and Daniel wouldn't mind being a veterinary.

*

So when they talked about the trip to learn about the oceans and it's lives, he was the first to sign up for it. Excited and truthfully happy at the thought of going to the ocean and perhaps dive into one too.

He knows how to swim and surfs, but one thing that he didn't know is how to scuba dive. Like, it's actually swimming too but, they had to wear tight jumpsuit looking outfit and wear a mask, goggle and carry oxygen tank at their back. Like that is something new to him though. So he kind was flustered having to learn about scuba dive. 

Their professors had told them that they had hired someone professional for their entire trip who would be teaching them in scuba diving and snorkeling, so they didn't need to worry about anything and only listen to the person when they reached the ocean where the person and his team is waiting.

Talk about extreme. They had to meet the person in the middle of the ocean. Or better yet, a place where they could snorkeling and admires the beauty of the ocean. The Coral Reef and it's fishes.

It will be a wonderful thing to experience.

*

Seongwoo fixed up all his needed equipment for the snorkeling and waited for the rest of the students to do the same. Sungwoon and Taehyun will be joining him in the activity since he needed the extra help, as much as he can. Because, he can't really looked after what, twenty students all by himself right? Including three teachers.

So at least he needed Sungwoon and Taehyun along with him. There will be some of the locals with them too, that knows the good part of the ocean.

"All done, Mr Ong." he heard one of the teacher says and eyed everyone on the other boats, just to make sure that they all are well equiped and suited up. Once he was satisfied by it, he gave them a thumbs up, meaning they are ready to dive in with him. To see the Coral Reef and it's living things.

"Alright, now pull down your goggle and sit at the side of the boat, with your back facing the open sea. Because we're gonna push ourselves backwards and into the water. It's easier this way. Rather than you jump right in. Now, watch how I do and then you guys follow." he says, as he adjust himself on the boat. Goggle down and the oxygen mask in. Seongwoo then pushed himself back and he splashes into the water.

Soon after he floats from beneath the sea and gave them a go sign so that they all would do the same, according to his instruction. He floats around and swam closed to the boat with the students.

Daniel jumps in, pinching his nose and then floats above after. It was refreshing to be in the ocean. Despite the older says not to jump, he did so and Seongwoo glances his way and if he would have guessed, the older raised an eyebrow at him under that goggle of his. Daniel couldn't help but to blush and looks away.

He hoped by the end of this week, he and the Marine Biologist could get closer or maybe lucky enough to get his number. The only thing he knows of the man is that he's Korean, a Marine Biologist slash Zoologist and is 3 years older him. And his name is Seongwoo. What he didn't know is whether Seongwoo is single or married. Whether the man is actually interested in dating a guy or just normal plain straight guy that date only girls. He sure hope Seongwoo is bi or maybe just simply gay. Because Daniel sure is whipped for the older.

*

"Gather around and swim along with me and see how I do it. Listen carefully then show me how you dives in." Seongwoo says and he starts swimming and shows them how to dive. And how to breathe using the equipment they have to help them breathe when they went underwater. Everyone watched him tentatively and make sure to concentrate at the Marine Biologist. Once he demonstrate, they all starts to do as he did and successfully nailed it. Seongwoo smiles and gave them a thumbs up.

He then gesture for them to swim and follows him to where the corals are. 

Daniel swam a bit faster than everyone else so that he could get close to the older and stops once they reached the spot where all the beautiful sea creatures lives. They could see clearly beneath them all sorts of corals and all and is excited to see them.

They each were handed a self camera so if they need to record it, they can. 

"Now remember, never touch anything that you think looks harmless but it's dangerous. Some are poisonous although they look so very pretty and welcoming to touch. Please, don't ever do that. We had a serious cases where some of the people who came for a holiday and went snorkeling got injured because of a touching a beautiful looking coral. They may look pretty and sort of, as I said, harmless but never judge a book by it's cover. Be aware of your surrounding. Plus, not only the corals are dangerous, even the fishes too. Some of them hid away behind a rock or any corals, so better be careful. There may be some lionfish or moral eel or stonefish hiding or swimming around the place." he warns them like he always did to others who he had swam with before. In hopes that none of these kids get injured, especially under his watch.

Of all the students there, he particularly gave an extra attention towards a certain blonde male with broad shoulder. The guy have had his attention since he jumps into the water. Seongwoo should keep an eye on the younger because he feels like bad things might happen with the younger. But he prays it's only a bad feelings and nothing more than just a feeling.

*

Seongwoo, Sungwoon and Taehyun all splits them into groups. Each have several numbers of students with one of the teacher with them and they took them for a dive. Letting them to enjoy the beauty of marine lives.

Seongwoo handpicked Daniel to be with him because he needs to keep an eye on him but he didn't say why he wanted him to Daniel's teacher when the teacher asked him. 

And when Daniel was chosen, he was utterly happy about being in the same group as Seongwoo. Or under the older's wing.

"Don't takes them too far guys." Seongwoo reminds the two and they both gave him an okay signs with their fingers before they swam with their own group.

Seongwoo turns around and nods to the students in front of him and smiles, "Now shall we?"

*

The activity went well and Seongwoo is glad that nobody got hurt during their snorkeling. They did ran into an eel and some sea snakes but none of it pays attentions to them. Probably already full and satisfied.

They call it a day and went back to the beach before the sun sets.

Some of them had a good time swimmin and taking pictures underwater. Some of them even encountered a sea turtle and boy how they were amazed by how big it is and how cute they are. They even fed it as Seongwoo and the local's with them says so. It was a blast of a day.

When they reach the beach and all pooped up and ready to ran inside and into their own room, one person didn't really feel like going back to his room yet.

That person is Daniel of course.

The blonde ruffles his wet hair after he had taken off the goggles and shags his hair. He then paused to look at the older who runs his hand through his wet hair and is currently storing the scuba diving equipment away. Thanking the driver who guide them with the boat.

The older moves away to go home but he stops when he sees Daniel looking at him. Seongwoo can just smile at the younger and in automatic mode, he walked toward the younger who suddenly then looked all flustered up when he realizes Seongwoo is heading his way.

"Hi." Seongwoo greets with one hand sticking up in a friendly manner.

Daniel was too busy being flustered to even able to says anything back at him. The older just chuckles and smiles. 

"Don't be shy. I don't bite. You're..." Seongwoo scrunches his face and tap his chins as he tries to recall the blonde's name and once he remembers it he smiles, "Daniel, right?"

The younger nods his head shyly when Seongwoo remember his name that he thought he didn’t remember it. Seongwoo approaches Daniel and stretched out his hand for a handshake. “You probably already know who I am since I’ve introduced myself before as Seongwoo. Make sure you remember that.” He winks after their handshakes.

Daniel blushes ever more because the older did not just winked at him. They didn't even know each other but Daniel can't deny his strong attraction to the older man. Although they'd probably will never see each other again after this field trip ended and when he go back to Seoul, they'll probably be just a memory for him to remember.

"Uh..yes, I know...O-Ong Seongwoo...a Marine B-Biologist.." he stammers throughout his talk and damn for being so whipped for the man. Yeah, he's whipped for the handsome Marine Biologist. Young and looking like a freaking Adonis walking down on this planet.

Seongwoo chuckles and puts his hand into his pocket, "Are you going back to your hotel room?" the older asked, motioning with his chin towards the said hotel that Daniel is staying with the others. 

"Uh, yeah..I'm planning to.." he says, looking away and straight at the hotel. He's too shy to even look back at the older.

"Hm, well in that case, you should go. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow and I'm planning to take all you to a much deeper part of the ocean, where some times jellyfish would often swim around. But of course, we can't go that close to them since they are poisonous and they sting people if we get to closed to them and you could die because of their venom." he warns him and gave Daniel a pat on the shoulder before he retreats to his beach house, located down by the beach.

Daniel stood there in shocked. He didn't expect to have a conversation with the man he is developing a crush with, but he just did. A casual talk that doesn't really have anything to do with knowing each other further, but it's still a talk. And boy, he might dream about it tonight.

*

When the next day comes and when Seongwoo announced that today they'll be swimming with jellyfish, they all think that it was a joke, since they know exactly how dangerous a jellyfish can be so do they need to swim with them. But he wasn't joking when they reached a certain place where the locals have said that where a group of jellyfish are currently gathering.

They swallows whatever complains they wanted to say once they already reached the place. They are way more far away from land than yesterday and the current place are much more dangerous and in it's deeper level. 

Shits is about to go down. So Sungwoon tooks the liberty in telling them to suit up.

"You better know what you're doing, Seongwoo. Jellyfish is dangerous and you know that." Taehyun warns him as he himself getting ready to get into the water.

"I know, and don't worry. I'll make sure that nobody will get that close to them. I just want them to see how beautiful they actually are despite their lethal tentacles and being one of the most venomous beings. As long as they don't touch those tentacles, they'll be fine."

"You're not planning on letting them touch it, would you?" Taehyun is starting to get scared at whatever is playing inside of Seongwoo's head. 

"No you idiot. I'm not letting them to touch. Gosh, what do you think I am. I'm not that crazy to let them touch a jellyfish. Sheesh. Just trust me okay, and let's go." Seongwoo rolled his eyes and jumps into the water first. He dives in to check the locations of those jellyfish, and he spots them a few meters away from their boat, he floats up and gave them a thumbs up.

Daniel watches with his hawk eyes from above the boat. He could easily see those jellyfish since they are quite close to the surface and they are so many. He can't deny that he is actually scared for his life. Because, if he went too close to it, he'd probably gonna get stung and then die due to being stung by a freaking jellyfish. Oh how he would never get to see himself marrying to someone or have kids with his partner and so much more.

"Daniel! Chop chop! Jump. Now." Seongwoo snapped his fingers to get his attentions when the older sees him still not moving to get into the water. Sitting there like a stone statue as he stares at the open water. Seongwoo gonna make sure that nothing will happen to him or to the rest of the students, while they are under his care.

 

*

Once he jumps in, Seongwoo immediately took his hand and drag him towards the group. He blushed under the goggle. And then they dives in.

Once under, all the fears Daniel had earlier were wash away by the beauty of the jellyfish. From where they are, they don't really look that hostile at all. Probably because they are in a safe distant away from them and not being a threat to them.

Daniel was in awed at how beautiful the jellyfish smack (is what he learn after) is when he witness it himself. He took out his camera and took some pictures for memory and for his future study. Everybody seems to be enjoying the beauty as they all takes turn to posed for pictures, as the jellyfish smack as their background.

Seongwoo smiles when he sees how happy they all are, rather than scared for their dear life of being stung by a jellyfish. He had once experienced the feeling of being stung by one and boy it was no joke on how painful it was. Thank god they able to remove the venom and get him treated quick by giving him an anti venom shots.

If not, Seongwoo would have probably die in the next couple of hours.

As they all enjoy their time taking pictures, Seongwoo took his time to scouts the area. Just to make sure that there is no jellyfish in the area where they are. He looked around the open sea, left, right, ups and down. And once he was satisfied and see no jellyfish around, he looked back at the group.

At least, he sees Taehyun and Sungwoon trying their best to keep everybody in place and making sure that they are not getting closer to the jellyfish smack.

The older haven't realized yet that Daniel have been sticking to his side since they both jumped in. He had already let his hand go but Daniel didn't move an inch away from him. And chose to stick next to the older male and when he sees the older looking away or was sure that he isn't looking, Daniel sneakily took few pictures of the Marine Biologist. He then would smile to himself after he had taken a few pictures of him.

They'd stay there for a few more minutes before Seongwoo checks the time and swam to the group and telling them it's time to go up. They all swam back up to the surface and up onto their boat. The chatters starts as all of them talks about how pretty the jellyfish are and so much more.

Seongwoo was the last person to get into the boat, but before he could pull his legs up, he felt a sting on his right leg. It's like a really mild shock. 

"Seongwoo!" Sungwoon calls, as he help him to get onto the boat. The chatters dies down and all eyes were on the older male.

Seongwoo removes his goggle and quickly inspect his leg. And fuck, there's a small bruise on his right leg where he just felt the shock. And he was sure that it's from a jellyfish. How? He had looked around and see none that was around the area, but still he just get himself stung, again.

"Fuck." he curses and soon he could feel the burning sensation and the itching at the spot where he was stung by jellyfish. He couldn't stop grimacing and damn that the venom react faster this time than he had previously had.

"I think....damn, get me to the hospital....shit.." he keeps cursing and slowly he could feel himself slipping away from his consciousness. 

Sungwoon curses as well and demands the person to take them back to the island fast. "He needs to get treated! Quick!" he yells and the boat driver quickly changed his course and headed towards the land. Taehyun is trying to get Seongwoo to stay conscious but he keeps slipping away, every time he was not shaken or being slapped by Taehyun.

"Hang on, Seongwoo. Dammit, I knew this would have happen." Taehyun groans out of frustrations. He's angry. Angry to Seongwoo for being care less but is also afraid for his life. He knows Seongwoo had once being stung by a jellyfish but it takes a longer time for it to make him like this. He could still stay alert and could even walk but this time, he couldn't. Probably because it's a different type of jellyfish and the venom was much stronger than it was back then.

Daniel had been anxious when he sees the older loosing his consciousness and even after they heard them saying he was stung by jellyfish, his heart drops to his feet. They were so far away from those jellyfish, so how can Seongwoo get stung by one? Plus, he sees how the older was looking around the area when they were under the water. He could tell that he was trying to make sure that there is no other jellyfish laying close to where they are and Daniel did the same thing too, and he didn't see a single jellyfish at all, except for the the group of it. So how the heck could one sting Seongwoo when there wasn't any being spot around the boat?

He is shaking in fear as he couldn't stop staring at the man that had already passed out on the other boat, and was being held by Taehyun. The purple bruised on his right leg are much more visible now and it's getting darker by every seconds.

Daniel prays that Seongwoo will be okay.

*

They manage to treat Seongwoo before the venom spreads further into his other system and organs. Seongwoo was put under arrest for treatment and for the whole day, he had to stay in for further observation on his vitals. Just to make sure that everything is out from his system and he's good to go.

Somehow, when everybody else had gone back to their hotel, Daniel had stay behind. He begged his professor and after a while, they let him stay but later they need to know the reason why he wanted to stay.

He shamelessly walks inside the room where Seongwoo was held in and his presences startles the hell out of Seongwoo. The older sat up straight on his bed when he sees Daniel coming into his room.

"Daniel, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hotel right now, resting." the older questions as he kept his eyes on the younger male that slowly approaching his bed.

"I...yeah, well...I just wanted to...make sure that you're okay...uhh, hyungnim.. I mean, Seongwoo seosaengnim."

That made the older laughs a little. He can't contain the feeling of how cute Daniel is, ever since he first saw him.

"Drop the formality. You can just call me hyung. I'm no teacher."

"But you are! Um, I mean, you are teaching us."

"Yes I do, but I'm not a teacher to be more specific. Just call me hyung. It's fine." Seongwoo smiles at him and pats the bed as a signal of asking the younger to come sit on the bed with him.

Daniel bits his lip before he moves to sit on the bed. He's nervous, anxious, scared and worried about the older. Although it's just gonna be a mere stupid, puppy crush and he is not expecting for the older to have any feelings for him, Daniel still hopes that there is some. 

"You are worried about me, aren't you." the tone is teasing yet amused when he could see how Daniel becomes visible still. And he was right about it.

Seongwoo chuckles because of how cute it was for the younger to be worried about him. "It's okay. The venom are all out and they just need to monitor me for a day just to be sure that I'm venom free. I'll be back out on the field tomorrow. We still need to see the dolphins and of course some small group of sharks."

"Sharks!?" Daniel snaps at that. He turns his head because sharks? Is the guy crazy? How can he says that he's going to take them to seeing sharks? Like the real life one and not those wax looking or the cute baby shark song. 

"Hey hey, calm down." Seongwoo grabs hold on Daniel's hand and quickly to try and calm the nerves out of Daniel.

"It's gonna be okay. They are harmless. It's a group of hammer shark, Daniel. Hammer sharks don't usually eat people and they practically friendly with us. So please don't get panic, okay. I'm gonna make sure that nothing is gonna happen to you."

Daniel's breath get's even and he look back at Seongwoo, "Only to me?" he asked.

Seongwoo is quick to realized what he just said and he blushed. Oh, what the heck. He can't hide his feelings anymore isn't he. The younger is waiting for him to say something as he still held his hand in his own. Somehow, Daniel had slowly starts to blush.

"I...well, somehow I kind of starts getting feelings for you? Wait, that's not right. I've started developing something for you, Daniel. I don't know if that is even possible but I think it is. I mean, I just have this sense of, protectiveness when it comes to you. I just don't know why. You look like a guy that could take care of himself and you're all muscular too but...I just think that despite the appearance, you still need to be protected. Ya' know."

He mentally and physically wants to hit himself right now or let the ground swallows him whole. He had never had a crush on someone this fast, just after meeting someone like a day or two. Let alone confessing. But he just did and it's all because of the big puppy sitting right next to him.

Daniel was quiet and it's kind of deafening to Seongwoo. Maybe he was wrong about Daniel? Maybe when the younger chose to stay with him because-

He was cut off when he felt something soft pressed against his lips. It goes away so fast as it comes. And when he snap back to reality, he could see how red Daniel's ears have become as he looks away, trying to hide his blush from Seongwoo. 

Did Daniel just kissed him? Like literally kissed him? Does that mean he likes him back?

The older decided that he should confirms it and so he pulls the younger in, which made the younger to yelp in surprised by the pull and presses their lips once again. This time, it's much more deeper than the chaste one. Daniel froze on his spot and eyes blew wide open at the kiss. He panicked but as he felt Seongwoo's lips starts to moves around, slowly delivering kisses by kisses. Daniel melted and he slowly closed his eyes to enjoy the slow kiss. It became sweeter by each seconds of their kiss. It's nothing but sweet, tender kiss.

They pulls away for a short moment, eyes looking into each others for a short moment before they dives for another kiss. Now with Seongwoo's hand cupping the back of Daniel's neck while the other is still holding on Daniel's hand. While Daniel have move his other hand, and placed it on Seongwoo's cheek.

At that moment, they confirms their feeling for each other by the kisses they've shared. Actions speaks louder than words, right?

*

The next day, Seongwoo got discharge and he is all well and ready to take them back to the open sea. It's time to swim with the dolphins. Daniel had stayed with him and they've spend the night by getting to know each other even more and even exchanging some 'I love you' until they falls asleep. It's the first time that both ever to ever falls in love with someone in a short period of three days, after meeting each other.

And they hoped that it'll last until the end of their lives.

As promised, Seongwoo does takes them to the dolphins and they really love it. Everybody gets to swim with them, and even gets to stroke their fin and holds them. The group of dolphins were more than happy and excited to play with them since they likes to be around human beings. Plus they often likes to visit the shore if they are able to.

Daniel had been sticking next to Seongwoo and even at certain times, laughs with him and jokes around. Daniel is much more livelier than he was before. His friends all know that he is a chatter and enjoys being all loud and playful but only recently does he changed when they came for the field trip. Perhaps the reason is that he was shy, around the handsome Marine Biologist. They all know that Daniel have taken interest on the older man since day one.

And they had never stopped teasing him after that night, when Daniel came running into their hotel room and talks about Seongwoo. And how they just had a casual talk. Boy they couldn't stop teasing him since then.

And when they sees him already back into his old self, they all have guessed that Daniel had confessed to the older.

"Daniel, careful." Seongwoo says when he sees Daniel is getting too excited about the dolphins. He have been moving around for so long and he have flippers, Seongwoo can surely sees him clapping like a seal with his flippers.

"Hyung! They're just too adorable! And and..gosh, their skin, it's so soft.. I mean silky or whatever should I calls them and and.." Daniel is too excited that he didn't even realized that he had slings his arm with Seongwoo, under the water as he pulls the older towards the dolphins. And Seongwoo couldn't help but to laughs at how cute Daniel is.

He have been saying that for a many times now, isn't he.

After the dolphins, they moves to where the hammer sharks are and as Seongwoo had promised, they are harmless. And most of them are still small. Just like a baby. They swam around them and even asked to be petted and more. They fed them with some small chunks of meat and so much more. 

It was a blast though. Not only that they get to swim with the dolphin and hammer sharks, they even get to see a group of sting ray migrating. Like it was very beautiful because of how they swam in a pack to and heading to a direction to where their new home will be. It was the most memorable day of their lives.

*

The next couple of days after, they went to visit the lab and learn about all the stuff that they needed for their papers and essays. Since Daniel has started dating Seongwoo, he gets the full access to roamed the area of the lab. They had first stops him by asking who he was and when he says he's with Seongwoo, they let him in and since then, Daniel had been spending his time with Seongwoo in his lab.

And even at Seongwoo's beach house rather than at the hotel. 

But it's all coming to an end by the end of the week. And it saddens Daniel that he had to leave the place and Seongwoo.

"Hyung, will you be able to come visit me back in Seoul? Are you like, a permanent person that lives here?" Daniel had asked him one night before his flight back to Seoul, from Seongwoo's beach house. They stares up to the starry sky, and just lay on the ground to admire the beautiful sky that is full of stars.

"I will, but it's probably gonna be next year. Will you wait for me then? And yes, I've become a local here."

Daniel turns to lay on his side and snuggles closer to the older, "I'll wait. For as long as it takes. I hope this is not just a mere fling."

Seongwoo smiles and gave Daniel a peck, "It's not. Don't worry, I'll be there to surprise you. Promise."

"Mm, please do hyung. Promise."

*

And that promised was kept by them both and the next time Daniel sees Seongwoo was during a heavy winter season in Seoul. The older had stood in front of Daniel's apartment with a big luggage next to him one day, and is smiling brightly at the younger.

Daniel had just came back from groceries shopping when he stops on his track and widen his eyes at the person he have been waiting for. It was not a dream though. This time it's real because Seongwoo is really standing there with a smile so soft as he opens his arm.

And you know what, screw the groceries. He let the paper bags fall to the ground and make a dash for Seongwoo's open arms. He practically throws himself and quickly gave the older a one full on the lip kiss. A very, very deep kiss. A longing kiss that he have been craving for a year.

The damp he had been holding in brakes as he keeps on kissing Seongwoo. He sobs through their kisses.

"Yo-you're here...You really here. You're back..I mean you're.." he keeps on sobbing as he tries to talk, but damn it was so hard. He had thought that it was a stupid fling during his field trip last year but then again, it was not since they have been texting and calling each other for all those year. Yet, he still have that feelings that he will never be able to see his Marine Biologist ever again. But it proves to be wrong.

Seongwoo is really here, in his arms. Kissing under the heavy snow, right in front of his apartment.

"Shush, I'm here. And I'm not gonna go anywhere."

"You...You what?" he sniffles, nose started to turn red as he stares into Seongwoo's brown eyes. It is so soft and full of loves.

"I'm gonna be staying in Seoul, Niel. I mean, I'm moving back to Seoul so that I could be with you. Plus, there are a place where they need a Marine Biologist, so...I'm staying. Here, with you, forever." he grins, kissing Daniel again.

That made the younger to cry even harder. They kissed again and again, ignoring the all the eyes that is looking at them.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Since that day, Daniel had became a Biologist that studies about wild animals and the marines. He has proven to be such a great Biologist and an expert in handling wild animal. While Seongwoo is still the Marine Biologist and Zoologist that he is and earns a fortune after he, for the love of god, gets to tamed a freaking Great White Shark, like it's crazy and it doesn't make sense but he did it. And the first person to ever able to tamed one.

Damn even Daniel almost peed in his pants when Seongwoo once told him about him going too close to a fucking, man eating Great White Shark. He could handle taming a lion or a tiger or a bear, but not a shark that only knows meat, meat, meat and more meat. Eat eat eat until they can still eat.

And also, their relationship have been staying as strong as the day they first kiss each other and it has since then been five years now. Just got married last year and they are in talk of getting an adoption for kids.

It's truly a blast for them both. Love sparks easily between the two since the day they met, until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	3. Kids!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel plan on adopting kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the last chapter :3

"Hm, Joon Ki will always have my eyes hyung. I mean, ever since we came to the orphanage house, Joon Ki have caught my eyes since then. He's a good kid and so very playful and cute too. Some times, he reminds me of myself when I was a kid. Playful, sneaky, witty and likes to laugh....like a lot." Daniel smiles as he starts to reminisce his past as a kid, at the age of four years old.

"I see and that is why you have been sticking with him most of the time. Poor Soo Ra. She couldn't even get your attention on her just like her brother did. But she somehow manage to forget about it since she loves me more now." Seongwoo smiles fondly when he remembers how Soo Ra approaches him and ever since then, she have been sticking next to him like a koala. 

They both have their own favorite of a specific kids they thought of adopting. Some have been getting their attentions so well and have been so very cute and bubbly, but none of them can't compete against the twins. Joon Ki and Soo Ra. The four years old twin siblings have since caught their eyes and interest because they are just so irresistible.

Soo Ra is older by two minutes than her brother Joon Ki, but she is very timid. The first day they came by the orphanage, Soo Ra had hid herself away from the pair. She would stick to the caretaker and never let her go. She often peeks from behind the caretaker and every time Seongwoo or Daniel try to talk to her, she would shy away and ran to her room. 

Whilst Joon Ki were much more friendlier and open to any strangers than came to the orphanage. He would quickly throw himself and greets them in the most bubbliest way. And he was the first kid to get Daniel's attention and interest.

And Joon Ki likes to have a favorite and some how, he favors Daniel more. At first, he sees Daniel as an older brother but slowly it evolved into a father figure. He had once accidentally slipped out a soft 'papa' when he plays with Daniel. And Daniel being Daniel, melted to the word as he pulls Joon Ki into a tight hug. The boy didn't even squirmed or trying to get away from Daniel but instead he enjoys being hug and get kisses by Daniel. Perhaps, he does need it. He need a father. And Joon Ki finds that Daniel and Seongwoo are the best pair to be called a family.

Even though he favors Daniel, he does enjoy to be with Seongwoo too. He was shy to Seongwoo but not to Daniel. And he felt special whenever Seongwoo would smile softly at him and ruffles his way as how a father would do to their son. He slowly opens up more to Seongwoo and grew attached to him as well but not as much as to Daniel.

Soo Ra sees this and she slowly gets jealous of her brother. Several days went by and Soo Ra starts to be more friendlier to the pair. She was so interested in Seongwoo when she once heard the man talks about the sea and the marine creatures that's living under.

She moves to Seongwoo in a slow and steady pace, slowly inching closer to him and soon she stands next to him, at the height just below his knee, looking up in awe at Seongwoo. She listens to the man so very attentively like some other kids.

Seongwoo notices and pauses to give Soo Ra a ruffles and smiles softly down on her which made her blush. Because, even though she's a four year old and doesn't know much about the people or it's surrounding. She can tell that Seongwoo is a very handsome man. And a handsome man that she wished to be a part of a family. Somehow, Soo Ra finds herself so interested in Seongwoo. And ever since then, she would smile or jumps up from where she sits when she recognizes the silhouette coming through the gate. And make a run straight to the man.

And like Joon Ki, she too had shyly once called Seongwoo 'daddy' and Seongwoo coos endlessly at how adorable she is and she would gave him kisses and hug him, like Seongwoo did to her too.

*

"Hey, I'm trying my best to get her to like me, hyung but she seems to be more into you. I'm jealous." Daniel place his hand on top of his heart like he was hurting inside. 

Seongwoo snorts and pats his head, "You have Joon Ki and I have Soo Ra. They are twins, baby. And if we decide to make them ours, she will need to learn to love both of us equally, like Joon Ki did to me an you. She's just shy so give her time to open up, yeah?"

Seongwoo is always so good in words and he does it so good that it helps in getting Daniel to stop sulking or be childish. A man of the family indeed. They are both good with kids but Daniel is more so than Seongwoo.

Some times, Seongwoo finds it hard to be around all the kids or be playful with them but he tried his best and the kids at the orphanage mostly loves him like they did to Daniel, except for Soo Ra of course. She truly favors Seongwoo over Daniel. She have tried to get closer to Daniel though, but every time she tries, she'd would back away and ran to hid behind Seongwoo's. And Daniel have been trying to get her to talk to her or hold her hands. But she never let him and he does, kind of feel jealous when Soo Ra would ran straight to Seongwoo and kisses him and talk to Seongwoo like a chirpy kid. Very hyper though when she gets to see Seongwoo.

Of course, Daniel feels so stupid to be jealous over a four year old but he just wish that Soo Ra would look at him too, because she and Joon Ki will soon be a part of their family. 

The couple have decided to take them though, just they are still discussing about it.

"Alright, I really want to be a great papa to her too, you know. I'm happy that Joon Ki have started to openly calls us papa and daddy, and Soo Ra have started calling you daddy, but not papa to me...yet." Daniel pouts and continue to be a child so that Seongwoo would cheer him up.

The older chuckles and ruffles his hair, "She will. I've talked to her and you know what she say to me, when I said that you and me are gonna be her parents soon?"

Daniel looks away from the papers and back to Seongwoo.

"She says, "Daddy and Papa Niel is going to be Soo Ra's and Joon Ki's Daddy and Papa?". That's what she said, Daniel. She calls you her papa too. So have some faith on her." Seongwoo assures his husband and gave the younger a peck.

Daniel couldn't help the smile that is slowly forming on his face at the thought of Soo Ra actually calling him papa. He's happy. Truly am and very much excited to get them and be their father, with Seongwoo.

*

They discussed about the adoption for days and soon after, they went back to the orphanage with the papers in hand. At the time, Joon Ki and Soo Ra have been expecting them to come for a daily visit. Despite their heavy work load with their own job, Seongwoo and Daniel still were able to make times for their daily visits to the orphanage. 

A dose of happiness to get the stress out of their head. Seongwoo with his constant work sitting at the lab or some time going to the beach where the marine life office were for each part of the sea, to discuss about the matters at hand and what are the problems they had occurs for each living creatures in the ocean.

He have been a part of a very important people whom they would seek if they needed his help and Seongwoo would be happy to help. Since he tamed a freaking Great White Shark like three years ago, they had been looking at him like he was god. Literally, nobody in their right mind could do what he do. A Great White Shark people. Seongwoo manage to tamed one of the most scariest and most dangerous marine animal. And for the love of god, that tamed shark sort of have been Seongwoo's favorite ever since. I mean, the shark does swam somewhere around South Korea's sea, but damn, who would have thought it's a friendly one. Maybe not to anyone who sees a freaking shark fin swimming so close to the shore though, but for Seongwoo, must the feeling, he could tell that, that is his shark that he had tamed.

And fuck, some people even witness him walking straight to the monster. They screams for him to watch out for the shark but Seongwoo make no haste about it and keep walking directly to the shark.

Some of them have thought that he was eaten by it when a waves knocks him down and he was gone along with the shark. The life guards which is looking after the people on the beach were even scared and almost gonna call for help but he stop himself when he sees Seongwoo emerged to the surface, while he.....shit! Fucking holding onto the shark's fin. 

What the actual FUCK!!??

After that, they all realizes that Seongwoo is the tamer of shark. And damn, nobody can move on with the thoughts of a Marine Biologist, taming a Great White Shark. Never in a million years have they ever seen someone taming one, without getting eaten instead.

Okay, back to the adoption. What the hell, I'd said there won't be any talks about their jobs. Damn.

*

"Daddy!" Soo Ra chirps and quickly ran towards Seongwoo and jumps in when Seongwoo crouches down a little to catch her. She quickly hugs him around his neck and giggles cutely. "Daddy, welcome back." she happily says to Seongwoo as she plays with the hair at the back of Seongwoo's head.

"Hi Soo Ra. Daddy's back and papa too. Won't you say hello to Papa too, Soo Ra baby?" Seongwoo questions as he moves to Daniel who have already scoops Joon Ki up into his arm and the younger turns to his husband. Joon Ki is bouncing around in his arm, so happy to see Daniel and Seongwoo as he sang 'papa and daddy is here' excitedly.

Soo Ra turns her head to face Daniel and when she sees him, she shyly hide her face onto Seongwoo's shoulder. Trying her best to control her shyness and her giggles. 

Daniel pouts and was offended by her. He desperately wants to be close to his soon to be daughter but Soo Ra is making it hard for him to approach her.

Seongwoo notices and with his free hand, he give Daniel's shoulder a gentle squeeze and a small smile. A reassuring smile.

"Soo Ra. Look at papa, sweetie. Papa wants to greet you and get to know you. So you better say hello to him. Or else papa is going to sulk all day long."

Like an obedient child who listens well to their father, Soo Ra stops hiding herself from Daniel. She already acknowledge the fact that she wants Seongwoo and Daniel as her parents. Even Joon Ki think the same thing as his older twin sibling. They want them bad and they want no one else to be their parents. They are just too attached to the two of them and they never want to let them go.

The twins have grown to love Seongwoo and Daniel like their own father.

Daniel moves closer to greet Soo Ra. A hand was stretched out for Soo Ra to grab hold. 

"Hello Soo Ra. I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you, pretty girl." Daniel is trying his level best to get Soo Ra to hold his hand and if she did, he will straight away pulls her into his arm and pass Joon Ki to Seongwoo.

Soo Ra is contemplating and gazed at the hand. She even glances to Seongwoo, as if asking for on what she should do, and Seongwoo gave her a hint just by cocking his head to the hand.

So Soo Ra slowly takes the hand and moves them up and down. She shyly smile back at Daniel.

"S-Soo Ra." and timidly introduce herself to Daniel, for the first time. And that alone is enough to make Daniel to pull her in.

Joon Ki had already open his arm for Seongwoo and they exchange the two. Joon Ki is now in Seongwoo's arm, with him hugging around Seongwoo's neck as well as he rest his head on Seongwoo's shoulder while he looks back at Daniel and his sister.

Soo Ra was surprised when she was pulled into Daniel's arm and she went rigid for a short period of seconds but then relaxes when Daniel coos and starts nuzzling his face into her cute , chubby cheeks. Giving light kisses there. She blushes but then wraps her own arms around Daniel's neck too and return some of the kisses on Daniel's cheek.

They giggled after that along with Seongwoo and Joon Ki.

The caretakers have been watching them the whole time since they walked in. And she had the widest smile plaster across her face. A satisfying smile which she is glad that the twin whom had lost their parents in the most tragic and saddest way have finally found a suitable family to be with. Plus, she is happy that they both open up themselves to Seongwoo and Daniel.

She decided that it's time for them to discuss about the procedure of an adoption on Soo Ra and Joon Ki.

"Mr. Ong, I do believe that we should talk about the adoptions." she approaches the happy couple with the twins in their arms. A file in one hand with a pen in another one. Smiling brightly at the pair who had stopped laughing with their soon kids.

Seongwoo steps forward, "Yes, I do believe we do have some paper works to do. Shall we?" he says, a hand stretched out for Daniel to take as he smiles at his husband and soon daughter in his arm. Looking so comfortable with each other now.

Daniel nods and took his hand, smiling. "Yes, let's go."

They moved to a room where they often used to discussed about the matters of an adoption and so much more. Soo Ra and Joon Ki had refused to leave, so they have been sitting on Seongwoo's and Daniel's lap for the whole time. Dozing off when it takes so long.

After some times, they finally signed the paper and the whole process of the adoption is done. Soo Ra and Joon Ki are now officially theirs.

*

The couple had prepared every thing for the twins. It has been months since their talk about adopting them and in that short months, they had prepared their room. Buying new furniture and decorating the room. All for their twins.

The house is quite big and can hold up at least five to six people so it's more than enough space for a family of four.

They brought Soo ra and Joon Ki home that evening, after they went shopping for some personal items and new toys and clothes. Foods and snacks and beverages.

Seongwoo opens the door to their home and nobody moves to get in. The twins stands there, staring into their new home. They were tears in their eyes.

Daniel grips on Seongwoo's forearm, because he was so sure that they are gonna cry soon and he will not know what to do about it. He is always so weak when it comes to kids crying. Especially now that these two are his own.

Seongwoo placed his hand on top of Daniel's and caresses them. He smiles.

"Ong Soo Ra. Ong Joon Ki." he calls out to their newly surname and the twins turns around. Of course, they will be called as Ong soon. They still need to go to the registration office to change their surname to Ong.

They both stares up to their daddy. Glassy eyes. It's threatening to slip down soon.

Seongwoo and Daniel smiles. And Seongwoo starts.

"Welcome home, babies. To your new home."

And that does the job. The twins both starts to cry and immediately dashed to hug the two men. Their family. Their father. And they both openly hugs them as they too starts to cry.

It was the happiest moment of their lives. And finally, they feel complete. The package completed with the additional family members joining them. Their children. Seongwoo and Daniel are gonna loves them so much and cherish them. They will teach them and send them to school so that they can make new friends. And so much more.

They will share their stories on their job about being a Marine Biologist and Biologist for the Wild Animals. Perhaps, they need a pet too, soon.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

 

Hello Ong Joon Ki & Ong Soo Ra. Welcome to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.  
> Still so ridiculous of me saying that Seongwoo tamed a god damn great white shark xD  
> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


End file.
